


Ictiosis Arlequín

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Español | Spanish, Gen, Horror, Muerte de personaje, enfermedades, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran las dos de la mañana cuando una pareja llegó, la mujer se encontraba en labor de parto y el hombre estaba histérico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ictiosis Arlequín

**Resumen quinceavo drabble:** Eran las dos de la mañana cuando una pareja llegó, la mujer se encontraba en labor de parto y el hombre estaba histérico.

 **Personaje:** Trafalgar Law y Tony Tony Chopper

 **Enfermedad:** Ictiosis Arlequín (Niño Arlequín)

 **Habitación:** Enfermedades extrañas

 **Universo:** AU                                  

 **Número de palabras:** 802

 **Notas de Autor:** Sé que debo pedidos, que están en elaboración déjenme informarles, pero este se me coló, advierto que no me gustó mucho hacerlo, a pesar de que lo escribí en la tarde, pero igual, es la Casita del terror y no pude evitar escribir sobre esta enfermedad. Para mayor información, revisen Wikipedia, advierto que las imágenes no son nada agradables. Sé de la enfermedad desde que iba a la preparatoria (hace más ocho años), una amiga tenía un novio que estudiaba enfermería y le había encargado uno de sus libros (que era gruesísimo), por curiosa leí el título, decía algo así de: Enfermedades mortales de recién nacidos. El libro contenía imágenes muy gráficas de bebés rojos y esas cosas, el único que me acuerdo fue este, que se me vino a la mente hace un mes, pero que no me daba por investigar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Chopper le temblaban las manos cuando Law le pasó al recién nacido, había asistido a su compañero en ese parto riesgoso. Ese día vería de primera fila, como es que la naturaleza era tan caprichosa y a veces un poco cruel.

Esa noche a Law y a Chopper les había tocado el turno de guardia del hospital St. Marcos, Chopper tenía entendido que a Law le gustaba el humor negro y las cosas siniestras, así que para Chopper fue difícil tratar de sociabilizar con aquel médico, más no imposible.

—Me parece un poco sínico— Law había dicho, estaban en el consultorio de Chopper tomando una taza de café mientras Law estaba revisando un inmenso libro de enfermedades genéticas—, que los hospitales tengan nombres de Santo, cuando algunos enfermos no logran sobrevivir y mueren en ellos.

—Es para que se sientan a gusto—explicó el menor, Chopper era un médico muy joven, pero que había estado casi toda su vida inmerso en grandes libros de medicina—, algunos pacientes creen en Dios, para no decir que la mayoría y les es seguro ingresar a un hospital con el nombre de algún santo conocido.

El menor se enfrascó en sus estudios, un médico jamás dejaba de estudiar, tenían que actualizarse y eran horas y horas que necesitaban para leer libros con información médica y segura.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando una pareja llegó, la mujer se encontraba en labor de parto y el hombre estaba histérico, tanto Chopper como Law pensaron que eran padres primerizos, ese día no había tantos pacientes, ningún herido de bala, ningún joven en estado de coma etílico, nada, y por puro aburrimiento, Law le solicitó a Chopper que le ayudase en ese parto.

Habían pensado que sería un parto común, como todos los demás, lo mucho que pasaba en esos casos es que el bebé muriera al nacer o que hubiera que haber cesárea, no lo que Law vio entre las piernas de la mujer.

Al principio creyó que era una ola de sangre lo que salía de la mujer, para después apurarse al ver escaso cabello en aquello que supuestamente sería la cabeza de un bebé, fue escalofriante pero morboso para Law, había leído sobre esto, pero nunca creyó que lo vería de cerca, porque uno de cada trecientos mil nacimientos podía padecer esa rara enfermedad cutánea.

Lo vio atentamente, el bebé tenia partes de piel reseca y parecía escama, los parpados del desafortunado recién nacido estaban levantados de una forma que los ojos no se pudieran ver, parecían inversos, los labios estaban hinchados y la piel parecía escama.

—El bebé nació con Ictiosis Arlequín—anunció Law en voz alta, pasándole el bebé a Chopper—, no durará una semana vivo.

Y Chopper no replicó, porque igual que Law, había leído sobre esa enfermedad y los bebés que nacían con eso no sobrevivían muchos días. Darle la noticia al padre sería triste, más con la mujer ya era seguro que ella no aceptaría cargarlo, había gritado al ver a su hijo.

Tanto Law como Chopper se hicieron cargo del bebé por unos pocos días, los días que el bebé pudo resistir, porque se veía doloroso, la criatura tenía que tener constantes cuidados, como la humectación de la piel, el que no estuviera deshidratado. Los padres se habían desatendido del pequeño, donando al bebé para que el cuerpo se quedara en el hospital, en un frasco, como método de estudio para estudiantes de medicina.

Quizás era por el miedo a lo desconocido, porque un humano jamás aceptaría en su entorno algo que no era igual que ellos, Law tardó varias semanas para sacar a Chopper de su depresión, comprendía lo duro que era ver como nadie quería acercarse a la criatura mientras vivía, como ni las enfermeras lo tocaban, el humano es cruel.

—No se puede cambiar al mundo, Tony-ya—ambos médicos estaban en su hora del almuerzo—, el bebé no iba a sobrevivir, pero tuvo aunque sea a dos tipos desconocidos que le cuidaron durante sus cinco días de vida.

Ahora Chopper entendía por qué Law era tan frío con las personas, su crueldad y su humor negro, en un hospital se podría ver de todo, inclusive el abandono de personas condenadas a la muerte.

—El humano es egoísta y temeroso, somos egoístas al no querer estar con un familiar en sus últimos momentos, somos egoístas al pensar que solo cada uno de nosotros sufrimos, y tememos a todo, simplemente haz visto un poco de la crueldad del humano, Tony-ya, ¿me comprendes ahora?

Y Chopper asintió, porque lo había visto en primera fila, ahora ambos contemplaban al bebé, iba a ser llevado a una escuela de medicina para su estudio, y aun así, el frasco en el que estaba era tocado con asco.

 


End file.
